


Forgetful

by Probablywestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Barry, Makeup Sex, Pregnant Iris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probablywestallen/pseuds/Probablywestallen
Summary: How does one forget one of the biggest things in their life? Ask Iris westallen when she forgets.....





	Forgetful

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just wrote a small fic that I've been thinking about for awhile. After this go look at some of my other work I promise it's better than this.

*5 days earlier*  
“I can do this okay Iris just do it your just peeing,,, you’re just peeing on stick to see if your pregnant” Iris said bracing herself in the bathroom.  
Barry knocks on the door “ Iris um are you all right you’ve been in the bathroom for awhile your still not able to like pee?” Barry asks awkwardly  
“No Barry I’m still not able to pee on a magic fucking stick to which if it’s positive will change our lives forever and if it’s not you would probably be devastated okay! I have not peed on the stick yet. “ Iris says pacing up and down in the bathroom.  
“Okay okay I’m sorry i’m just making sure your alright, And Iris?”  
“Yea?” Iris says now sitting on the toilet with her hands on her head.  
“ Whatever the stick says I will love you no matter what you know that.. Right?” Barry says his head on the door.  
“Yea i know I’m sorry I’m just nervous” Iris says,  
“It’s fine babe you can do this” Barry adds.  
“Okay,” Iris says taking a deep breath, “ Okay step away from the door so i can piss on the magical stick of nature” Iris says jokingly.  
Barry chuckles “ Okay pee my love pee” Barry says while walking to the living room  
Barry and Iris were now both in the bathroom staring at the magical stick. Their heads touching while Iris sits on the sink.  
“Barry I’m scared what if I’m like a bad mom or like they hate more or-”  
Barry stops her “ Iris-” Barry says while grabbing Iris’ face in his hands, “ Iris you will be great in no matter what you do I mean come on you led team flash without even knowing science or technology”  
They both chuckled at that  
“Iris you’re going to be an amazing mother” barry joins their foreheads together “And I promise you I will be an amazing father i lo-”  
The magic stick beeps  
They look down at the stick and stare then a smile grows on both of their faces.  
Barry looks up. “Iris-” Barry starts while grabbing her face “Iris were going to be parents”  
They hug.  
“I’m going to be a mother” Iris says into Barry’s shoulder. “I’m going to be a mother” Iris says again for herself.

*Now*  
Iris is in the kitchen cooking breakfast more gippy than usual since Barry fucked her brains out last night.  
Iris is stirring the eggs when Barry comes in from behind and wraps his arms around her waist and puts his head on her shoulder as Iris tilts her head to the side to give him room.Barry gives Iris a kiss on the cheek.  
“Good Morning breakfast smells amazing as usual” Barry says as he gives her another kiss on the cheek while moving away and grabbing a piece of toast and hopping on the counter.  
“You seem happy this morning” Iris smirks while tuning to look at Barry.  
“Yea i just happened to have had an amazing night last night with the most beautiful girl in the world.” Barry says as he hops of the counter to give his wife another kiss on the cheek.  
“Keep talking like that and you have another amazing night coming your way” Iris smirks.  
Barry chuckles almost finished with his toast.”Andddd…” barry says while putting his arms over Iris’ waist once more who is almost finished with the eggs. “What if we started to look for a new place today…” Barry says smiling.  
Iris chuckles “A new place for what I love our loft babe” Iris says while turning the stove off and goes to the counter to lean on it with her arms crossed.  
Barry looks at her with a confused look on his face. “Ummm don’t you think it’s a little small for the three of us?” Barry says while moving closer to rest a hand on her stomach.  
Iris’ eyes open widely. “Omg Omg Omg” Iris repeats several times while moving over to the living room now pacing.  
Barry follows her “Iris what’s wrong?” Barry says looking worried.  
Iris says now rocking up and down on the couch her head in her hands.  
Barry goes over to the couch and bend down to Iris holding her arms.  
“Babe what’s wrong did something happen? Iris come on talk to me. I’m starting to get nervous” Barry says searching for her eyes.  
Iris finally looks up. “Barry-” Iris starts trying not to break down “I-I” Iris hesitates.  
“Iris come on talk to me please”  
“Barry I forgot I was pregnant” Iris says now staring at barry.  
Barry stares at Iris for a second and can’t help but burst out in laughter.  
“It’s not funny barry” Iris says while looking at barry unable to control his laughter holding his stomach tightly as he walks up and down the room.  
“I-I” Barry tries but can’t stop laughing.  
“Barry stop okay stop i forgot about our fucking child and you find that funny?” Iris says while still watching Barry laugh his ass off.  
“Okay okay I’m done I’m-” Barry starts but continues to laugh.  
“Alright” Iris says while getting up from her seat and going over to the kitchen.  
“You want to laugh? Their you find that funny huh?” Iris yells while chucking the breakfast she mad at Barry.  
“You like that theirs your breakfast.” Iris says while throwing eggs at barry's face and sausage at his face and body.  
But it only makes Barry laugh harder. “Iris Iris stop I’m I’m” Barry continues laughing,  
“Ugh!” Iris says frustrated stomping to their bedroom and locking the door behind her.  
Once Barry notices he begins to feel guilty and stops laughing realizing what he did.  
Barry knocks on their door “Iris I’m” Barry starts.  
“Screw you Barry I forgit about our fucking child and you just laugh I told you how scared I was at becoming a mother in the first place and when i tell you again you laugh in my face ugh” Iris throws something at the door.  
Barry shakes and closes his eyes.”Iris I know I know I’m sorry I didn’t- I forgot”.  
Iris opens the door with nothing but anger in her eyes, “You forgot what barry what did you forget?”  
Barry is leaning on the side of the door looking into Iris’ eyes. He leans in and kisses her with passion. Iris kisses him back. Barry steps into their bedroom and closes the door behind him. He picks Iris up so her legs are wrapped around his waist. Barry gently lays Iris on their bed and removes her clothing as Iris does the same for him.  
Once their clothes are removed Barry moves his lips to Iris’ neck. He wraps his hands with hers and puts them over her head while he slides his length inside of her.  
After they finish Iris is laying on barry while rubbing circles around barry’s abs when he says “I’m sorry babe I really didn’t mean to laugh” Barry plants a kiss on top of Iris’ head.  
“It’s okay bare just don’t do it again. I’m scared bare” Iris says now looking up at Barry.  
“Iris trust me you have nothing to be scared about your going to be the best if anyone should be scared it should be me” Barry says.  
“Ha like your not going to be the fun parent jackass”  
They both chuckle.  
“Just thank god theirs only one cooking in here.” Iris says.  
“Hey i wouldn’t mind two” Barry says truthfully.  
Iris hits Barry on the chest.  
“Ow” Barry yelps.  
“Don’t jinx it!” Iris says.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys see what I did there?I think I'm funny:)  
> Please leave kudos and comments good or bad :)


End file.
